Climate Change
by ChaoticChris
Summary: After re-visiting Flanior, our favorite brunette idiot has started to deeply think about something. Trying to reach a conclusion, he turns to his old friends for answers. A one-shot skit based on how the world is during DtNW & SPOILER FREE!


Since I've been feeling like a quick-fic mood recently, I decided to make another short one-shot in regards to another thing in Dawn of the New World that really got me thinking. So, what better way then to express my thoughts on the matter than through the Symphonia cast? This very, very short fic will be really different from my usual style of writing, for it is more skit-like than anything.

Oh, and don't worry about spoilers. _**This fic contains no true plotline or character spoilers for DtNW.**_ In other words, _**SPOILER FREE**_ so both audiences, those who didn't play DtNW and those that did, could all enjoy this.

**Summary:** After re-visiting Flanior, our favorite brunette idiot has started to deeply think about something. Trying to reach a conclusion, he turns to his old friends for answers.  
**Setting: **Post DtNW  
**Genre: **General, Humor  
**Style: **Dialogue Heavy One-Shot, Skit-like

**Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and its characters are owned by their respective owners. If I did own it though, I wouldn't be constantly asking Lloyd, "Why so serious?", and instead have kept his old, idiot personality.

* * *

_**Climate Change**_

* * *

"Hmmm…" Lloyd murmured deep in thought, his hazel eyes closed in his intense focus.

Seeing his best friend's twisted face, Genis became curious, speaking out, "What's up, Lloyd?"

Surprised at a new presence beside him, Lloyd's eyes pried open and he jumped up slightly. Noticing it was just Genis, the brunette loosened up, honestly saying, "Something's been bugging me lately…" He trailed off with his eyes following the same example, pinning to the ground.

"Oh, really?" Colette jumped in, overhearing their conversation. Concerned for her childhood friend, the blond girl worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lloyd earnestly said. Scratching the back of his head, he admitted with a puzzled look, "But going back to Flanior has really got me thinking about all the environment differences after uniting the worlds."

Thinking he knew what Lloyd was talking about, Regal inquired, "Ah, you're referring to the climate change. Am I correct?

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded.

"Wow!" Genis, astonished, yelled. "Lloyd's been actually thinking more deeply about things! Bravo!"

Irked, Lloyd retorted at Genis' half praise and half insult of a comment, "Shut it, Genis!"

"Climate change, huh?" Sheena questioned to herself. Then, eager to understand, the raven-haired asked Lloyd, "How come you're so intrigued about that?"

"Well," Lloyd began, gaze aimed skyward, searching for the appropriate wording, "it's places like Flanior that have been confusing me." He paused, looking back at the gang. "Y'know how Triet was the hottest place of the two worlds before the reunification and then it became frozen over afterwards?"

They all responded with nods of understanding.

"Then," the brunette continued, "how come Flanior** - **since it's the coldest place of the two worlds** - **didn't melt completely?"

"My, my, my!" Raine interjected, hearing the words of her pupil. "A very interesting and thought provoking observation, Lloyd. I am impressed at how much improvement you've made."

"Not you too, Professor…" Lloyd glumly muttered, his head hanging to the ground.

Regal spoke up, putting his two cents in, "I do not fully understand why, but I believe it had something to do with the Centurions."

"I myself believe the same as well," Raine confidently proclaimed. Intelligently, she told them her theory, "With the Centurion Cores' positions at each of the temples, it is logical to think that they provided some elemental balance in areas around their vicinity despite mana complications."

"That has to be it… I mean, it couldn't possibly have been the Summon Spirits' doing since they've been with me all this time," Sheena acknowledged.

Agreeing, Genis said, "Sheena's right. With nothing or no one as powerful, who else other than the Centurion Cores' presence could've kept Flanior from entirely melting?"

"Glacies must be one tough Centurion!" Colette happily mentioned.

"I guess you guys are right," Lloyd succumbed, believing that was the most logical reason. "… But now that you guys have gotten me thinking even more… What if Flanior really did melt all the way?"

Before anyone could say anything, Zelos barged in, declaring, "Well, for starters, Flanior would melt because of my outrageously hot 'n sexy body," and taking a pose fitting for a model.

The raven-haired ninja remarked, rolling her eyes, "Or because of your intolerable 'n revolting personality."

"Ouch!" Zelos winced, hurt from such words. "And suddenly this body of mine has become cold at such a harsh comment…"

"Considering that Flanior is 75% frozen water and 25% land, the outcome would be grim," Presea analyzed.

"Then that would mean!" Genis exclaimed before cutting himself off, not wanting to say anything more.

Finishing the silverette, Presea confirmed, "Yes, the land would submerge underwater from the excess water until only about 30% remained."

"Unbelievable!" Colette cried in disbelief, horrified at the results. "What places would be left after an incident like that?"

"I'd say high altitude areas like Mt. Fooji and Hima would be safe. And definitely Exire since it's, well, flying in the sky," Genis informed.

"But that's not a lot of places for everyone in Aselia to take refuge, let alone live in…" Colette gloomily replied.

Comfortingly, Presea explained, "Colette, people can adapt. With the sufficient technology and skills of people today, we could build multiple ships and boats capable of bearing life; therefore, making the chances of survival quite high."

"We could make floating houses too!" Lloyd optimistically commented.

Getting the picture, Colette chimed in, "Oooh! And travel around in washtubs."

Genis enthusiastically pitched another idea, "And have washtub races!"

"And swim all day with beautiful women~!" Zelos sang out of the blue, leaving the group staring at him with intense glares. "Okay, okay," Zelos gave in. "Swim anytime we want to. Sheesh."

"Thinking it over, maybe more water due to climate change isn't such a bad thing after all," Regal pondered aloud. "I could create an Aqua Altamira Resort that way."

"That idea actually would be really cool, Regal!" Lloyd cheered in approval. "We'd definitely stay the night in an underwater room." Turning to the rest of the gang, he announced, "Isn't that right, guys?"

Receiving a positive corral of a "Yeah!" from them, Lloyd beamed **- **that is until he noticed Raine being oddly silent, shyly placing herself behind everyone as if she was hiding.

Concerned, the brunette asked, "Huh? Professor, wouldn't you**-**" But he stopped himself, listening to his professor's faint mumbling instead.

Quietly, almost inaudibly, Raine continuously rambled to herself, "Ice melts… Less land… Washtubs again… Ruins underwater… Underwater rooms… And more water…" At this point, the wise professor was now shivering, scared at the thought of a drowned world.

"Oh, sorry…" Lloyd sincerely apologized as he rubbed the back of his head, realizing his fault. "I-I forgot."

"Yeah… She still hasn't gotten over her fear sadly," Genis softly mentioned, slightly embarrassed at his older sibling.

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Seriously. How come (excluding the dungeons) Triet is frozen over _completely_ and Flanior isn't melted totally, even half-way at least? Just something slightly funny and thought provoking that I felt like needed to get out there.

I did play through DtNW and did beat it once, kind of an off and on play style really -SPOILERS AHEAD- mostly because of that final Alice & Decus fight in the G-World, as I call it. It was such a pain in the ass to me. Ugh... Anyways, I made up a reason as to why Flanior didn't melt over completely as well as the percentages and if there actually is some hard evidence that proves me wrong in any way, please don't sue or kill me. At the time I made this, I wasn't aware of any reason as to why things were the way they were in DtNW, except for the fact that mana levels are out of control and stuff because of the reunification and yata-yata-yata... All in all, let's just say that I didn't understand DtNW to its fullest. Haha.

Oh yeah, for those of you wondering, "Where's Emil & Marta?", sorry, but I didn't find it fitting to plop them in there to be honest... This is Post DtNW, so anything could happen, or so I believe. Also, in this way, I'm keeping the ending of DtNW open to speculation, whether it be the good ending or the bad.

And also, I realize this one-shot isn't all that humorous truthfully, more like thought provoking. But, even so, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot skit and opened your guys' minds at least! :3

Finally to any of my past SSD readers that are still around, SSD is still up and alive. After posting this fic I'll be right back writing for it. And to any of my past Hourglass Effect readers, that's still alive too. I still need to finish Chapter 8 for SSD and I'll be busting out chapters for that fic as well. But on the very positive side of things to HE readers, I have a great (or so what I think is great) idea of unfolding Ch. 2! It's gonna be pretty big (again just my opinion). ;D


End file.
